No Surprises
by Spike Speigel1
Summary: Nick, Catherine and Warrick notice that things are different between Grissom and Sara. An innocent bet leads to a startling revelation. Sequel to A Day in the Life.


Title: No Surprises

Author: Spike Speigel

E-mail: 

Rating: PG

Classification: Grissom/Sara

Disclaimer: As usual, these characters don't belong to me. Just taking them for a joyride.

Spoilers: Everything after Bloodlines. Sequel to _A Day in the Life_.

Summary: Nick, Catherine and Warrick notice that things are different between Grissom and Sara. An innocent bet leads to a startling revelation.

Status: Finished

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since Grissom and Sara were involved in the Martinez incident. The poor woman never knew what hit her, a victim of a random robbery gone astray. She'd shown up at the wrong time, her attacker panicking (the heroin in his system playing a large part in his excitement) and gunning her down in her own house. Not knowing what to do, Mr. James Robinson (at least that's what his driver's license said), hid in the kitchen cabinet once he heard the sirens closing in the distance. Cue up Grissom and Sara, and Robinson picked the wrong CSIs to mess with.

However, that was almost a month ago, and things seemed to have fallen back into routine. Before, there was an inkling that Grissom and Sara had moved their relationship from professional to personal. However, the idea began to fade, Nick and Warrick beginning to doubt the possibility. Unfortunately for Warrick, he was going to be out a Grant if he was wrong. He had bet on the Grissom/Sara horse, but now it looked like that horse was still in the stable. Possibly with an appointment for a visit to a glue factory.

"C'mon, Warrick. Just pay up man. You lost. There's nothing going on between those two. Look at them." Both men looked down the hall to see Grissom and Sara walking in opposite directions. They never looked up from their various paperwork, instead walking past each other and to their respective destinations. That copy of Guerilla Commando 3 was all but Nick's. "You see that? Not even a hello. If anything, I'd say Sara's still pissed at him."

"Whatever, man. I can feel it. They're playing us."

"Yeah? Where's your proof?"

Warrick groaned softly, mumbling his answer. "Don't have it. Yet."

"Well, you've got two days left. We said a month." Nick clapped Warrick's shoulder, a grin playing across his face. "C'mon. Let's just call it a day. If it hasn't happened yet, it's not gonna happen in forty-eight hours."

Warrick brushed Nick's hand away from him, a small grin emerging. "A lot can happen in forty-eight hours, man. You of all people should know that from working here."

He began walking away from Nick, Nick yelling out after him. "Sore loser!"

Warrick waved his hand in the air as he continued down the hall. Unfortunately, Nick had a point. At first it seemed as though Grissom and Sara were getting along better. Hell, they even smiled at one another that first week after the Robinson fallout. But now? If there was anything going on between those two, they were keeping it close to the vest.

"Warrick. Hello? Anyone home?"

He stirred from his thoughts to see Catherine walking next to him, an amused look on her face.

"Sorry, Cath. Just got something on my mind."

"Got anything to do with that bet you made with Nick?"

"How'd you…"

Catherine answered before he had a chance to finish his question. "Ran into Nick. Told me about the bet you two made."

"Yeah. I know, I know. It's juvenile, but damn. I was so sure I'd beat him."

The response from Catherine wasn't close to what he was expecting. "Maybe you still can." Warrick looked at her quizzically, Catherine smiling mischievously. "I help you, you help me?"

Warrick stopped walking, shooting Catherine a probing glance. "What kind of help?"

"Switch weekend shifts this month."

"Seriously? That's it?"

Catherine looked hurt at the accusation. "Lindsey wants to see Norah Jones at the Hard Rock and it's next weekend. Besides, I wanna know too."

"Know what?"

"If Grissom and Sara are consorting."

"Consorting?"

Catherine grinned at Warrick's naiveté. "Sounds better than making the beast with two backs."

Warrick didn't mean to laugh that hard, but she was right. "Alright. So, what's the plan?"

Catherine grabbed Warrick's arm, leading him down the hallway. "You stick to Sara, I stick to Grissom. Between the both of us, we're bound to get something." He shook his head, wondering what Catherine was getting him into. But, the fact that Nick was about to beat him proved to be a great motivator.

"Why do I have the feeling this is gonna end badly?"

"Cheer up, Warrick. You've just won that bet."

Warrick smirked as the two continued down the hall. "Oh yeah. Very badly."

* * *

Grissom thumbed through the assignment slips, the other CSIs waiting patiently. Nick shot Warrick a shit-eating grin, Warrick smiling back condescendingly. Catherine squeezed Warrick's leg under the table, assuring him that they'd soon have Nicky where they wanted him.

"Alright. Nick, Sara, you've got a B and E over at the Four Queens. Warrick, you've got a 419 at the Satin Saddle. Catherine, you're with me. We've got a possible 405 downtown according to Brass. Okay, people. That's it."

Two days left. Warrick needed to act, and being at the Satin Saddle, while not entirely objectionable, kept him from getting information from Sara. Besides, this might actually work out for him if he planned his next step just right. "Hey, Griss. You mind if Nick gets this one? I already made plans for Big Brothers Big Sisters." It wasn't a complete lie. He did make plans. Just not for that week.

"You okay with trading, Nick?"

If Nick was trying to hide his delight, he was doing a terrible job at it. "Fine with me."

Grissom replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sure it is. Well, if there isn't anything else?" The silence was the only answer he needed. "Fine. See you all back at the shop." With that, Catherine followed Grissom out of the room, the remaining CSIs gathering themselves for the night ahead.

"Hey, Sara. You mind if I meet you outside? Need to grab something from my locker."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you out there." With that, Sara left the two men alone. Nick continued to grin at his good fortune. First, beating Warrick and now a solo DB? This was indeed turning out to be a good week for one, Nick Stokes.

"Keep smiling, Nick. But, you just messed up."

"Yeah, how's that?"

Warrick grinned at Nick, an air of confidence in his posture. "While you're out at the Satin Saddle, I'll be getting everything I need to get from Sara. So, thanks for the trade, man. And, get that fifty ready. It's as good as mine."

With that, he walked into the hallway, Nick calling out in turn. "You're bluffing, Brown! You've got nothing! Nothing!" As Warrick disappeared around the corner, Nick mumbled under his breath to no one in particular. "Ah crap."

* * *

The cuts on the body ran parallel down the arm, leading Brass to the initial opinion that it was a suicide. However, that's why Brass was the cop and Grissom was the criminalist. Because, unlike Brass, Grissom hadn't missed the white fiber caught between the vic's left bicuspid and canine.

"What do you think, Cath?"

Catherine sealed the bag with the fiber, holding it up to the light. Grissom continued to kneel next to the body, naked at that and sans identification. "Dunno. Maybe a bath towel? Or a robe?"

"Question is, how'd it get there?" Catherine nodded agreement, Grissom pointing at the body. "Look at this. Ligature marks maybe?"

"Yeah, I can see that. Towel around the neck, sure. That'd explain the thread. Gagging reflex coupled with a thrashing body."

Grissom rose from the side of the bed, examining the hotel room. Not a towel in sight. "I'm going to check the bathroom. See if our killer was courteous enough to leave anything helpful in the closet."

Catherine nodded, placing the bagged fiber into her kit. As she walked over to the closet, she called out to Grissom. Now was as good a time as any. "So, how are you holding up?"

"What's that?" Grissom began to rummage through the bathroom cabinet, no towels visibly present.

"The shooting. We never talked about it."

"And?"

Time to probe. "Well, we usually talk about stuff like that is all. I was kinda surprised that you didn't this time."

Grissom brushed off her comment as he exited the bathroom. "No, you talk. I relent."

Catherine smiled, both on account of Grissom and the fact she found exactly what she was looking for stuffed behind the hotel room safe. "Is that a fact?" She pulled the balled up material from the closet, holding it up as though she'd just caught a two-foot bass. "Lookie what I found."

Grissom eyed the rumpled towel, an approving look on his face. "Here's hoping our killer was generous enough to leave us more than just a towel."

"He just might have based on the smell. Eww." She instinctively turned away from the smell. Grissom held out another bag for Catherine, Catherine placing the bundled fabric inside. "So, who have you been talking to?" This warranted a look of puzzlement from Grissom. "You didn't talk to me. So, you must have talked to someone else. Right?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at Catherine, trying to figure out her game. "You're being pretty adamant about this. Jealous that I didn't talk to you?"

"Oh, you wish." Grissom sealed the bag, Catherine staring at Grissom with a hint of playfulness in her eye. "I'm just curious. C'mon. You can tell me. It'll be our little secret."

Grissom chuckled softly. "Now, why do I seriously doubt that?"

"I think I'm offended by that remark. No, wait. Yeah. I am offended." Grissom grinned at Catherine as he walked past her, toward the hallway door. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were seeing someone behind my back."

Grissom stood in front of the door, holding it for Catherine. As she passed by him, he spoke. "Oh, Cath. You know I've only got eyes for you."

"Jackass."

Both shared a laugh as they made their way back to the lab. It wasn't an admission, but Catherine was sure that Grissom and Sara were indeed a couple. The only problem now was how to prove it.

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying what?"

"Yeah, this is his place."

Warrick squeezed the bridge of his nose while Sara stared at the two men in a mix of amazement and befuddlement. Apparently, their B and E perp never left the scene. However, that wasn't the strange part. That would come later when hotel security explained that the room was registered to the person breaking and entering. Warrick cast a glance from the security guard to the hotel guest, trying to get the information straight in his head.

"So, if this is your room, why are we here?"

The hotel guest spoke, a definite slur in his voice. "Was tirrred. Couldn't find my keeey. Kicked dooor in."

Sara chimed in, a hint of annoyance evident. "Why didn't you just call the front desk to open the door then?"

"I can doooo that?"

Sara stepped back upon smelling the guest's breath. Either he'd taken a shower in rum or he was sloshed out of his mind. Warrick turned back to the security guard, still confused.

"If this is his room, why did you call us again?"

The guard answered succinctly. "Well, he's been causing a disturbance and we didn't want Mr. Roberts causing a commotion tonight. I told the operator about the busted door and she patched me into you guys."

"And?"

"Well, can't you take him? You know, put him in a drunk tank until he's sober?"

Sara sighed, frustration apparent in her voice. "You've got to be kidding me."

The security guard looked genuinely confused. "So, you can't take him?"

Sara began to walk away, Warrick ending the conversation. "Sir, in the future, if you have an incident like this again, please describe the situation more clearly to the operator. This isn't our job. We're not cops." With that, Warrick caught up to Sara who was waiting at the elevator. "So, is that the shortest case you've ever had too?"

"Oh yeah."

The doors slid open, both CSIs entering the car. As the elevator descended to the lobby, Warrick decided to use the moment to get some much needed information. "So, you alright?"

Sara turned to Warrick, a quizzical look on her face. "Huh?"

"It's only been a month, but you seem okay."

"Oh, you mean the shooting." She smiled slightly at Warrick's concern. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good to hear." Now for the bait. "And Grissom?"

"Um, he's okay. I think." He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "You should really ask him, though. I mean, he'd know better than me."

Sara grinned at Warrick, giving him the confirmation he needed. Good start, but he needed more. "What, you two still aren't talking to each other?" Sara's grin turned into a frown as she got lost in the conversation. "It's obvious that you two are still acting weird around each other."

"Weird?" Another hint of confusion mixed with what? Worry, perhaps?

"You guys used to be so tight when you first got here. Now, it's like you two are like complete strangers."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

Warrick grinned slightly. "C'mon, Sara. You're seriously telling me everything's okay between you and Griss? I mean, after the shooting, you'd think you guys would put whatever problem it was behind you, but we can all see it. There's definitely distance between the two of you."

Sara sighed, contemplating Warrick's words. "Maybe you're right. But, things have always been…complicated…between me and Grissom."

"Funny."

"What's that?"

"That you're the only one that has problems with Grissom." Before Sara could object, the elevator doors opened, Warrick stepping out into the lobby. She never saw the smile gracing Warrick's lips. He had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

Grissom stood outside Greg's lab, looking down the hall. Normally, he would have just gone inside without giving Warrick and Nick a second glance. However, the fact that their voices dropped in volume as soon as he rounded the corner piqued his curiosity. Something was different, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And that bothered him to no end.

"Grissom? You need something?"

He turned to Greg, reluctantly pushing the thought out of his mind. "Need you to compare some DNA samples for me." He dropped the bagged towel on the table while holding the swab out for Greg. "This is from the body. Let me know if you get any epithelials other than the victim's from the towel."

Greg grinned slightly, half sincere, half fearful. "Gotcha boss man."

Grissom wrinkled his brow at Greg's comment before turning around to leave the lab. However, as he did so, a thought crossed his mind. "Greg?"

"Something else you need?"

"In a manner of speaking." Grissom turned around, his arms crossed while he spoke. "What's the bet?"

"B…bet? What…" Greg evidently knew. He was just covering now.

"Between Warrick and Nick."

"Err…well, you see…it's…" Grissom furrowed his brow once again, a hint of a grimace on his face. "Look, just don't shoot the messenger is all I'm trying to say." Grissom nodded slightly, Greg composing himself. "The bet's on whether you and Sara are…you know."

"No, Greg. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Grissom did know, but he enjoyed watching Greg squirm even though he shouldn't.

Greg mumbled under his breath. "You know, a couple."

"A what?"

Greg spoke a little louder even though Grissom heard him the first time. "A couple."

The pieces fell into place. That explained Catherine's questions earlier. Probably helping one of the guys. The reason wasn't important. Grissom nodded at Greg, a hint of approval on his face. "And, why would they be wagering on this?"

"Personally, I just think they're bored."

"And you?"

Greg looked at Grissom, puzzlement on his face. "Me, what?"

"What do you think about the bet?"

Greg hesitated for a moment, as if he were looking for the right words to say. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I think that if I was trying to keep a relationship on the down low, I'd wait until I got into the car before I held hands with the person I was having a relationship with." He looked down at the towel, not wanting to make eye contact with Grissom at this point. "You know. If it was me, that is."

Grissom grinned slightly. Greg was full of surprises. "I'll make a note of it."

Greg looked up, a sheepish smile on his face. "Look, if you're worried I'm gonna tell anyone…" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"You've kept it a secret this long. I've no doubt that you'll keep on doing so until the time comes when you won't have to." Greg nodded at Grissom, the smile on his face growing. Grissom nodded back to Greg before turning to walk back to his office. However, as he reached the door, another thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Greg stared at Grissom dumbfounded while Grissom smirked at the lab technician.

* * *

Grissom had barely closed the door behind him when he felt the hands on his shoulders, turning him around with a sense of urgency. Before he could voice his concern, her lips were on his, her arms now wrapped around his neck. Grissom leaned back against the door for leverage, his arms encircling her waist as he pulled her up against him. After a kiss that seemed to last for an eternity, Sara broke the kiss partly because she needed to talk and partly because she needed to breathe.

"What…took you?"

Grissom moved to Sara's neck, gently placing kisses down to her collarbone. "Sorry. Just some paperwork I needed to get out of the way." Sara arched her neck back at the sensation Grissom was causing her to feel as his tongue grazed against the hollow of her neck. "But, you've got my undivided attention now."

"Mmm, that's nice." Sara's fingers entwined themselves in Grissom's hair, pulling him up to her, her lips once again capturing his with fervent desire. Grissom emitted a guttural groan as Sara teased his lower lip between her teeth before pulling her closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other. However, before Grissom knew what was happening, Sara broke off once again, a mischievous smile on her face. "Dinner?"

"You're not serious." Sara gently pushed away from Grissom until she was free of his grasp. Grissom frowned as he spoke. "You are serious."

Sara took his hand, leading him into the living room. "You've had a long day. God knows you need your nourishment."

"You're a tease, you know that?" Sara stuck out her tongue at him playfully, Grissom grinning in return. "Fine, what's for dinner then?"

"It's a surprise." Sara gently pushed him down onto the couch, dropping a small kiss on his swollen lips before retreating to the kitchen.

"Surprise, huh?"

"Yep."

Grissom kicked off his shoes, stretching out onto the once vacant spot on the couch. He arched his neck slightly as though working out a kink. "Hey, did Warrick say anything weird to you today?"

Sara called out from the kitchen. "I was going to bring that up, actually. Strangest thing, yeah? We're just talking, and out of the blue, he brings up the fact that we're distant to one another. You and me, that is."

"Kinda like he was fishing for something?"

"I guess you could call it that."

Grissom nodded to no one in particular. "It's not a coincidence. Catherine had the exact same conversation with me as well."

"So, what? You think they know?"

"I don't think so." Grissom stifled a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. "From what I've gathered so far, Warrick and Nick are in the middle of a bet."

Sara walked back into the living room, her arms behind her back. "What kind of bet?"

Grissom sat up on the couch, his legs coming over the edge in one smooth motion. "Whatcha got there, Sidle?"

"Nuh uh. You first."

He reached his arm out to grab her, but she stepped away from his reach, a smirk on her face. Grissom relented, a false pout on his face as he spoke. "Did you know there's a pool about whether we're a couple or not?"

"Seriously?"

Grissom nodded, Sara extending her arms out. In each hand rested a white carton with red print. She placed the two cartons on the coffee table, a small grin on her face. Grissom matched it with his own. "Chinese? Take out at that?" Sara nodded playfully, taking a seat next to him. "A woman after my own heart."

"Well, I figured we'd start slow before I expose you to my three bean salads."

He placed a small kiss on her cheek, reaching for a carton. "You're too good to me, you know that?"

Sara gently elbowed him in his side, handing him a pair of chopsticks. "You've never had it as good as me." She was joking, but little did she know she wasn't that far from the truth as far as Grissom was concerned.

"I dunno. I think I need more evidence before I can declare you the best there ever was and will be."

She laughed softly at his dry wit before continuing. "So, is this going to be a problem?"

"What? The lo mein?"

The sarcasm in her voice was clearly evident. "Yes, the lo mein. Of course the lo mein."

Grissom chuckled, getting the point. "I've already made contingency plans. Part of the reason I was late. However…"

"What did you do?"

He shook his head in astonishment. It was a little under a month and Sara could already read him like a book. "Dinner first. Plan later." He turned his attention back to his vegetable lo mein, avoiding eye contact with a now curious Sara Sidle.

"Fine. Whatever." She rose from the couch, walking slowly toward the bathroom. "Enjoy your meal. I'm gonna take a shower."

Before Grissom could answer her, a black cotton tank top hit him square in the face. He slowly pulled the shirt from his view to see a grinning Sara looking back at him from around the corner, a very naked leg exposed for his viewing pleasure. Needless to say, he hastily placed the carton back on the coffee table and proceeded to follow her into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, what'd you get?"

Catherine sat next to Warrick, the break room still devoid of life. They'd gotten there early to compare notes from the previous day's interrogations. "He's happy. Too happy for Grissom."

"Yeah?"

Catherine nodded. "What about you?"

"About the same. Not so much of a happy vibe, but definitely an uncomfortable in the way of hiding a relationship kind of vibe."

"Then, it's agreed. They're definitely an item." Warrick nodded agreement. "Question now, how do we get sufficient proof to convince Nick?"

"Gonna be tough. We could just out them during the meeting, but that seems…"

Catherine finished his sentence. "Tacky?"

Warrick nodded again. "I say we focus our attention on Sara. Between the two of us, we should be able to get her to talk."

Catherine contemplated Warrick's idea for a moment before speaking. "One day left. I think that's our only option short of Chinese water torture."

"Dunno. Can we do Chinese water torture instead?" She laughed at Warrick's question, considering it somewhat in the back of her mind.

"No, we can't."

"Alright. Sara it is."

"What about Sara?" They looked up to see Nick standing in the doorway. "Warrick, man. Don't tell me you've enlisted help?" He took a seat opposite Warrick and Catherine, a grin forming on his face. "Because you must be really desperate to get Cath's help."

Warrick leaned forward, index finger pointed toward Nick. "Still got a day left. We'll see who's laughing at the end of the day."

Nick raised his hands up, feigning defeat, when Grissom and Sara walked into the room. Nick quickly pulled his arms down, the three of them focusing their attention on Grissom. Sara quietly took a seat next to Nick while Grissom began.

"So, where are we on your DB, Nick?"

"As of right now it looks like she was stabbed with some kind of serrated edge. Not a knife, but definitely serrated. Talked to the people working there at the estimated time of death. She wasn't even supposed to be there that night. However, one of the bouncers saw a tan Lexus SUV peel out around that time. He got a partial. Hodges is following up."

Grissom nodded before thumbing through the assignment slips. "Well, since Nick's still working the Satin Saddle and Catherine and I busy with our John Doe, that leaves Warrick and Sara." He turned his view to them. "You two get double duty today." Sara groaned audibly that everyone in the room heard her. "Problem, Sara?"

"No, no problem. Just hoping it's not another bogus B and E."

"No worries then." He held out a slip of paper for both Warrick and Sara. "Two 419s. So, unless they're faking, I'd say you've got actual work to do today." Warrick chuckled softly, Sara nodding slightly. "Well, if there's anything else?" No comment from his CSIs. "That's it. Catherine, I'll be in my office when you're ready."

"Okay, Grissom."

And with that, Grissom left the room, the remaining CSIs preparing to follow suit. Sara was the next to step outside. However, she didn't get far.

"Hey, Sara. Wait up."

She turned around to see Greg, half out of breath.

"You okay, Greg?"

"Yeah…didn't want to miss…you."

"You didn't. So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight." The conversation finally became interesting to the remaining criminalists in the break room. "It took me a while to get these tickets. And I don't wanna waste 'em, you know what I mean?"

"I got it, Greg. I'll give you a call when I get off shift." She smiled at Greg before placing a small kiss on his cheek, walking past him for the parking lot. Greg turned to Nick, Warrick and Catherine, a smile clearly evident on his face.

Warrick finally broke the silence. "Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Nick chimed in. "You and Sara. You guys have a date or something?"

Greg smirked at them as he spoke. "Well, we were trying to keep it a secret, but yeah."

Catherine spoke, not really believing what she was hearing. "How long has this been going on, Greg?"

"'Bout a month. Why?"

Nick laughed almost maniacally while Warrick fished out the fifty from his wallet. He begrudgingly held it out to Nick, who graciously accepted. "No hard feelings?"

Warrick mumbled in frustration. "Yeah, whatever."

While Nick continued to admire the bill in his hands, Grissom walked back into the break room. He seemed particularly glad to see that his CSIs were still there. Well, the majority of them anyhow. "Glad I caught you guys. Forgot to tell you that we're going to start a weekly breakfast. You know, as a way for us to touch base since we've been swamped lately." He walked over to Nick, casually taking the fifty-dollar bill from him. "Thanks for volunteering to pick up the tab this week, Nicky."

Nick looked on in shock. "Wait…but…"

"That's all, people. Friday morning at Tony's. See you there. And, if someone sees Sara, let her know."

Greg chimed in, a hint of joviality in his voice. "I'll tell her. We've got a date."

Grissom looked at Greg, barely reacting to his comment. "Good for you, Greg. Cath, my office when you're ready?" She nodded before Grissom and Greg moved in opposite directions away from the break room.

"Tough break, man." Warrick grinned at Nick, clapping him on the shoulder as he made his way to the hallway.

Catherine followed suit. "Look on the bright side. You beat us, fair and square. Congrats."

Nick stood, now alone in the break room, in disbelief. "But…but…" A defeated sigh escaped his lips. "Ah crap."

* * *

Grissom sat in his office, straightening up his paperwork, when Catherine walked in. She casually took a seat opposite him, her gaze falling upon him.

"Catherine?"

"You almost got away with it."

"With…" Catherine tossed an envelope onto Grissom's desk, a smile emerging from the corners of her mouth. Grissom held up the envelope, reading the return address.

"Got mixed in with my mail by accident. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Whatever you and Sara have going on, it's your call when you want to make it public." Grissom nodded, placing the envelope into the top desk drawer. "So, how serious is it?"

Grissom remained silent for a moment, sitting back in his chair. Then, with certainty, he spoke. "I love her, Cath."

"I'm happy for you, Gil. God knows you two have dragged this out for longer than you should have."

A small chuckle was her reward, Grissom nodding agreement. "You know I'm not a people person."

"Well, not anymore apparently."

"Who knew?" Both shared a quiet laugh before Grissom continued. "I'm glad I can talk to you about this."

"I'm here, Gil. Whether you want me to be or not." Grissom smiled slightly at Catherine, Catherine rising from her seat. "Well, ready to go?"

Grissom hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Can I get your opinion on it?"

"You have it here?" Grissom reached into the lower desk drawer, pulling out the object in question. He slid it across the table, Catherine delicately grasping it. She opened the lid slowly, her breath catching in her throat. "It's…it's beautiful."

"Think she'll like it?"

"Hell, if she doesn't, I'll take it." Grissom chuckled as Catherine slowly closed the velvet box. As she handed it back to Grissom, she spoke. "But seriously, Gil. Don't you think you're rushing things here?"

"Took us four years to get to this point. I'm just making sure it doesn't take another four."

"So, you're not gonna give it to her now?"

Grissom shook his head slowly, placing the velvet box back into the desk drawer and locking it. "I'm gonna play it by ear. I'm happy where I am right now. Just planning for the future, that's all." He rose from behind his desk, making his way toward Catherine. As they walked out of his office, Catherine spoke.

"And Nick's fifty? You gonna give it back?"

"Course not. That's our breakfast money."

"Oh, you were serious about that?"

"Yeah. Why?" She didn't mean to laugh, but the sincerity in his voice was too much to take. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"You don't even notice it, do you?" Grissom stared at her, confusion evident. "You're interacting with people without getting your arm twisted. Careful, Grissom. Before you know it, Sara's gonna have you inviting people into your home for get-togethers."

Grissom smiled slightly at the mental image as they walked out into the parking lot. "Oh, I can think of worse things happening."

_Fin_


End file.
